Rivals Forever
by transformerfangirl
Summary: A story on how Gai and Kakashi's rivalry started and grew through out the years. i am also adding the reason Kakashi wears a mask. Let me know what you think and if I should make another.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi Hatake woke from yet another restless night. It was something he was use too. Most nights we would get only 4 hours of sleep, if lucky 5. He laid there staring at the ceiling. All around him he could hear snoring from other boys in the Home. He pondered how they could sleep so peacefully when they are suffering. Like him, they are all parentless, without families. Like him they have nothing left. Sometimes no reason to go on, yet they still breath air and walk on the earth. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he got some sleep. He hasn't had a full night's sleep in over a year...not ever since the incident.

He closed his eyes tightly. He stopped the tears from coming. Kakashi was too strong to cry, he had to. Just like how his father raised him. Would he be different if he had a mother? Looking out the window, the sun came over the distance sky turned into a wave of pink, dark purple and blue. Kakashi knew that once the sun he would never get back to sleep. Kakashi decided to get up. He slipped on a black hoodie and pants. He slipped quietly out the door and walked downstairs nearly bumping into someone. He backed up and stared at a boy around his age. This boy had shiny black hair shaped like a bowl around his head, black eyes, and a weird nose. The boy looked at him with curiosity.

"Good morning." The boy said with enthusiasm.

"Good morning."Kakashi said plainly."I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yes, indeed I am." He said proudly.

Oh great. Kakashi thought to himself. Now I have a weirdo to live with?

"I'm Might Gai." He said, smiling with bright shiny teeth.

"Kakashi Hatake."Kakashi said, plainly.

"Hey you wanna train with me?"

Kakashi was surprised. Most boys their age would still be sleeping. He debated for a moment.

Well what else am I going to do this morning?He asked himself.

"Sure."

"You mean it!?" He clasped Kakashi's hand in disbelief. Kakashi was surprised. No one has laid a hand on him in over a year. He ignored that feeling and tried to remove his hand.

"Yes...please let go of my hand."

"My apologies Kakashi." He said, dropping his hand."Shall we then?"

Kakashi nodded and walked ahead with Gai besdie him.

I got a strange feeling about this, Kakashi thought to himself.

Five children surrounded the table while the 'mother' cooked. Wearing her white apron she quickly made breakfast as the 'father' left. Kakashi and Gai walked in together, one was calm and one was disappointed. Kakashi took a seat next to twin toddlers and Gai stood in front of mother. She rests her delicate hands on Gai's shoulders. Kakshi stared at what looked like food.

"Everyone, I want you to welcome Might Gai. He is new to our family."'Mother' said with a delicate voice.

Some family, Kakashi thought to himself. He sat and listened without a care. Mother pointed to the right, opposite of where Kakashi sat.

"This is Mai, the oldest and only daughter." Mai waved and went on playing with her blond hair.

Snob, Kakashi thought.

"Next to her is Kenji." Kenji paused and waved with a mouthful of food. Kakashi thought he belonged to the Akamichi, he certainly had their red hair and their appetite. But did they have hazel eyes?

"Next to him is Haru." Haru didn't give any acknowledge that he heard her. He pulled his hood up and ignored the rest.

"Next are Kobi and Natsuo." The twins sitting next to Kakashi continued to throw food at each other.

"And I assume you already met Kakashi."

"Of course!" Gai yelled."I ran into him this morning just in time for training. We challenged each other."

"And you lost every single one."

Gai looked down in disappointment.

"I will win next time!" He shouted, scaring everyone.

Great, that's just what I need.

"Now please eat breakfast otherwise you'll be late." She gave Gai a gentle push and he sat beside Kakashi. Kakashi picked at his food while Gai mowed down everything. He looked over at Kakashi.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Gai asked swallowing a mouthful of food.

"I'm...not really the breakfast person." Kakashi replied pushing the food away. Gai pushed it back.

"Come on, you must be a little hungry."

"No, I'm not."Kakashi pushed it back.

"Come on."Gai pushed in back.

"No."

For ten minutes they argued and pushed the food back and forth.

"Boys!" 'Mother' yelled."Eat your food now!"

Kakashi shot up and ran out the back door.

"Not again." 'Mother' whispered to herself and went back to cooking.

Gai wiped his face clean and ran out the door.

"Hey! Kakashi! Where did you go!?" Gai yelled, looking around.

You can't tell me what to do, Kakashi thought to himself. What is it with this new guy? What's the deal with him? If I don't want to eat, then I don't want to eat. Kakashi sat against a tree with his head in his hands, pressed against his knees. All he wanted was to be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi walked home with his hands in his pockets. Nothing special happened today. It was the traditional 'watch kids at the academy' day. Unproductive kind of day, just how Kakashi likes it. He could've cared less what the kids were doing, he just wanted to get out of there. The sun was shining, the wind was silent, the sky was clear as Kakashi walked back to his 'home'. He hated what his life has become. An orphan at the age of eight. Sometimes he felt he was an orphan before the incident.

He stopped once he saw Gai standing on one foot on the top of a fence.

Now what is he doing? Kakashi wondered. He watched as the kid stood absolutly still. Then Kenji ran by and bumped Gai from behind. Gai's eyes popped wide open as he wobbled back and forth. Finally he fell forward and landed on Kakashi.

"Get off me." Kakashi groaned, pushing Gai off.

"Sorry Kakashi. I was training."Gai stood up and offered Kakashi his hand. Kakashi pushed his hand away.

"Again?" He stood up and brushed the dirt off.

"Of course, I must get stronger like my father."Gai smiled proudly.

Kakashi flinched.

Father.

The word echoed inside his head. Strong like his father. What is a father? What is a father to a boy? Is it different for a girl? Kakashi didn't know. He didn't understand.

"Hello?" Gai asked, knocking on Kakashi's head."Anyone home?"

"Don't touch me." Kakashi snapped and backed away." Don't mention the word 'father' around me if you don't mind." Kakashi demanded, trying to tame his anger.

"Alright then. I shall say the word no more. That's a promise." Gai said with a thumbs up.

What's with this kid? Why is he always so up beat? Kakashi thought angrily. He shrugged it off and walked off. About half way there, he decided to stop and read for a bit. Then Gai was in front of him again.

Will he ever go away?

"I challenge you."Gai stuck out his chest and smiled again.

"No."Kakashi said plainly and went back to reading.

"Why not?"Gai asked, disappointed.

"Because I don't want too. You're disturbing my reading."

"Come on. Just one challenge." Gai pleaded.

"No."

"Come on."

Kakashi closed the book and stood up.

"No. Why are you persistent?"Kakashi demanded.

"Because I just am."

"Well go be persistent to someone else." Kakashi jumped into a tree and disappeared.

"Hey that is not fair!" Kakashi heard Gai's voice in the distance. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away from this kid. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he landed on a tree branch. He then hopped from branch to branch til he was in the middle of a forest. Taking a deep breath, he felt the wind greeting sun's rays peaked through the branches. The sound of silence was music to his ears. He sat down, leaned against a tree and opened the book again.

Looking at the sky, Kakashi noticed that it has grown dark and late. He felt chills go down his back. He knew what was going to happen the moment he entered the house. But he knew he had to go home, he had no other choice. Running away was never an option. Putting the book away he slowly walked out of the forest and back into the village. Kakashi watched as the lights came on in the streets, restaurants turning on their lights. Kakashi didn't bother with any of them. His mind was focused on something else.

Boys he knew in the academy were running around. Some ran into the arms of a loving mother or father. Kakashi tried to ignore the pain in his heart. The fathers took their sons into their arms. Kakashi could hear the words they said;'I'm so proud son.''Did you have fun?''How was your day son?'. Kakashi looked away and walked faster. He overheard a mother and her son nearby.'Let's go home son.''How was school dear?''I will always-' Kakashi ran before he heard the rest of the sentence. He hated mushy, love words like those. He hated the way his heart felt every time he heard those words. Even 'mother' said those words around the house. He hated every second she wasted on saying them.

Kakashi stopped at the door. He knew what was coming when he walked into the house. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Where have you been?!" 'Mother' demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not here." Kakashi replied, removing his shoes.

"Don't you know how late it is?"

"Yes."

"And you don't have any explanation to why you are late?"

"Does it matter?" Kakashi felt irritated with this woman. She tried to mother him, but he always pushed her away.

"Yes it does. I am mother-"

"And you will answer me-"

"Do not talk back to her boy!"Kakashi flinched at the sound of his voice. The voice of the master, the abuser."If she asks where you were than you will answer her!" he smacked Kakashi across the face. Kakashi nearly fell over.

"Is this anyway I am not clear boy?" Master demanded, staring at Kakashi's face."Is this incoherent to you you masked freak?"

"No sir." Kakashi said, keeping his head down.

"Good. Go to bed." Kakashi bowed and went upstairs to the boys room. Gai was sitting there in the bed above his. He noticed Kakashi's face.

"I saw what happened." Gai said as Kakashi sat down."Why did he hit you?"

"It's his way of punishment. A way to keep us boys in line."

"Does he hit Mai?"

"No, she gets away with everything."Kakashi laid down on the pillow.

"Where did you go?" Gai leaned over the side, his black hair dangling from his head.

"Nowhere."

"Where is this nowhere?"

What are you doing? Stalking me? Kakashi turned around and hid his face from Gai. He hated talking to anyone.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"None of your business."


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi woke early again with his cheek in pain. The pain hadn't left since that night. Instead of going back to sleep, he decided to go for a walk. He walked around the yard, kicking the rocks around. The sun was just rising, the air was still cold, the forest was dark. There was no wind, there were no children out, there was not a single person out. Until that dreaded kid came out of the bushes.

"1,000!" He shouted and Kakashi jumped slightly. Gai was standing on one hand and flipped over to land on his feet. He stood tall and stretched."Nothing like a good 1,000 flips to wake you up in the morning."

So that's why he's so cheery, Kakashi thought to himself. He hoped that Gai would walk ahead and ignore Kakashi. To his chagrin, Gai looked his way.

"Good morning Kakashi!" He shouted smiling.

"Good morning. Keep it down, everyone's sleeping." Kakashi walked past him.

"Going on a mourning walk are we?" Gai ran up and walked beside him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well then I shall join you."

No, go away, Kakashi said in his head. But then again, perhaps he didn't mind having company.

"So Kakashi,"Gai said."Tell me about yourself."

"That depends on what you want to know." Kakashi never like sharing his past with anyone. Not even 'mother' knew anything.

"Who are your parents?"

"I rather not say."Kakashi replied quickly.

"Why not?"Gai asked, disappointed.

"Because I rather not say anything about them. Next question."

"Do you have any siblings?"Gai asked curiously.

"If I had any siblings they are only foster siblings."

"Just like me." He smiled a friendly smile as if he understood. "How old were you when you graduated?"

"5." Gai stopped in his tracks in shock.

"You were only five? Is that even possible?"

"I guess I'm a gifted prodigy." Kakashi shrugged.

"How could you shrugged that off?"Gai was stunned that Kakashi shrugged it off. Gai would have be full of pride if he graduated that young.

"I never gave any thought to it."

"I was only seven when I graduated."Gai mumbled.

"Seven?"

"Yeah I focused more on tai jutsu than anything else."Gai felt ashamed that he didn't focus on the other jutsu.

"You should divide your time evenly with all three."Kakashi advised gesturing them to continue the walk.

"I figured that out afterwards. Are you a chunin?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I'm still a genin."

"Keep trying, in no time you'll become a chunin."

"You think so?"Gai was taken by surprised.

"Yeah, I guess."

Gai smiled proudly.

"You're the first to ever say that to me."

"What? You parents never encourage you?"

"Not really. They just shrugged everything off. What about your parents?"

"What did I say?"

"Oops. Forgive me. What about the other kids?"

"Mai comes from a rich family, they just didn't want to ruin their reputation by having a child out of wedlock."

"Wedlock?"Gai was never really good with big words.

"They had a child before marriage."

"Oh. What of Kenji? Is he related to Choza Akamichi?"

Kakashi chuckled. Someone else besides him noticed that too."I doubt it. Last time I checked, I don't think that the Akamichi try every way to burn the calories."

"Why is Haru so depressed?"Gai asked before he forgot.

"He was left in a basket at their doorstep."

"Wow, that sounds rough."

"I bet it is."

"What about the twins?"

"Kobi and Natsuo are their actual children."

"Oh, I see. That's why they look like the parents."

"Foster parents."

"Yes that's what I meant. Why do they have us call them 'mother' and 'master'?"Gai has been in many foster homes. He had to call them 'Mr.','Miss','Mrs.','Sir' or 'Mam'. But never 'mother' or 'master'.

"I guess it's because she's taking care of all of us like a mother. He's called master because he's master of the house. "

"I never called my dad 'master'. I always called him father."

Father...the word echoed in his head again. Kakashi fought back the pain in his heart. The depressing agony that happened so long ago...

He wished he could forget about it. Pretend he never had a mother or a father. Live like the orphan he was, the orphan he was destined to be.

"Are they also chunin's?"

"Mai dropped out. She didn't want to risk 'breaking a nail'." Gai snickered."Kenji's a genin and Haru is still in the academy."

"Does anyone know about their families?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. Did any of them know their parents?

"I don't think so. It brings up too many memories for most of us."

"You too?Oops! Sorry!" Gai covered his mouth. Behind his mask, Kakashi smiled. The sun came up over the hills and brightened up the world around them. He could hear Kenji waking up and 'mother' starting to make breakfast. Kakashi stopped and pulled Gai behind a bush.

"Ouch." He whispered."Why are we hiding?"

"Ssh."Kakashi said putting his finger up to his looked over Kakashi's shoulder and found 'master' entering the gate. His eyes were swollen and red, his clothes were rugged and his shoes were untied. He walked with a limb up to the house. He mumbled incoherent words and nearly stumbled into the door."We must remain silent otherwise he'll vent his drunken rage on us."

"How do you know that?" Gai asked. Kakashi lifted up a small part of his shirt. On his side was a large, dark bruise. Gai gently touched it and Kakashi hissed in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi and Gai waited for a few intense moments for Master to disappear into the house. Quietly they sneaked back into the house where 'mother' stood in the kitchen with their back to them. Kakashi's body tensed as he spotted Master climbing the stairs. He could hear the master yammering and stuttering as he climbed higher and higher. Mai pushed him out of the way and continued down the stairs.

"Kakashi? Gai? Is that you?" She asked in a depressed tone.

"Yes mother." Gai replied cheerfully."Good morning mother." Kakashi rolled his eyes. Gai was such a sycophant that it made him nauseated.

"Pack your things." She said.

"Wait...why?" Gai asked, confused. He looked to Kakashi in disbelief and shock. He couldn't grasp why she would tell them to pack their things. Kakashi knew why and he honestly didn't care. He was more than happy to get out of that house. But one question remained.

"You two are being moved to a different foster home." She replied with her backs still to them.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked coolly.

"I believe it is Taka Family."She set plates on the table, there were two less than usual. Gai felt a pang in his heart when he noticed.

Oh great, the pshycho, Kakashi thought to himself. Meanwhile, Gai was becoming frantic.

"I thought..I mean...you can't...they can't-"

"Do not argue with me! Now go!"

"Come on Gai." Kakashi pulled Gai along. Gai hated everything about this. He didn't want to leave this family. He didn't want another family or another house. But what choice did he have? So they entered the boys room and dug out brown suitcases. Kakashi handed Gai his suitcase and started packing his clothes.

"How could you be so calm? This is a major deal." Gai asked, sitting down.

"How else am I suppose to feel?Besides it's not that big of a deal." Kakashi stated carelessly, folding a shirt and tucking it into the suitcase.

"Aren't you suppose to feel sad? Or angry?"Gai asked as he started packing his clothes.

Kakashi paused to study his feelings. So far, "I don't feel those feelings at all."

"Why not?"Kakashi looked at Gai annoyed but calmed down. He remembered that Gai had never gone through this before.

"Because I've been through many homes. Moving doesn't affect me."

"You have been in many homes?"

"Yeah, I don't remember how many."

"You've been in that many? So I guess you know everyone?"

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Yet you don't hang out with anyone besides yourself."

"I prefer to be alone."

"Why?"

"You can't get hurt." Kakashi whispered. Gai felt sad. He saw Kakashi as a cool guy, one of those very popular guys with tons of friends. Gai's still learning the fact of looks are deceiving.

"I bet you'll meet someone who won't hurt you."

"Not in this life time. Not for this kid." Kakashi finished packing."You better hurry, the Workers will be here soon."

Slowly and sadly, Gai packed his things. Which wasn't much. His parents didn't leave him with much; a green jumpsuit his father wore to every mission, their wedding rings and a blanket Gai had since he was born. These were the only things he was allowed to take with him. Everything else he had to leave behind. Now he had to leave behind a family he hoped would adopt him. But it would seem they had other plans.

He walked down the stairs where Kakashi was sitting by the door. Gai set his suitcase of the ground and sat on it.

"Are they adopting us? This other family." Gai asked, hopeful.

"I highly doubt it."Kakashi said, feeling slightly guilty breaking Gai's hopes." The Taka's are not known for adopting kids are age."

"What age group does he adopt?"

"Babies, toddlers, infants. You know, children who will be easier to take care of."

Mai waved good bye to them and walked off. The other boys refused to say good bye, they either didn't understand or didn't care. Kakashi didn't care, he knew he would see them again.

"We'll see them again." Kakashi assured the depressed kid. Kakashi was slightly surprised to see Gai depressed. But then again, depression was normal among orphaned village children.

The door opened and two men in black dress suits walked in. Gai hid behind Kakashi who didn't seem to be afraid.

"Greetings." 'Mother' said, walking in."I suppose we have better get down to business."She pushed the boys forward."Go ahead and take them. I hope they will find a better home."Kakashi knew she hated good byes and talking business in the house. It just didn't settle right with her.

Behind them were two small girls. The Men in Suits gave the girls over and took Kakashi and Gai's luggage. Gai watched them carefully.

"Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai are coming with us." One of them said and put his hand on Gai's back. Aimlessly Gai grabbed Kakashi's hand. Kakashi knew he was scared and he couldn't blame him. Kakashi was scared at first too, but over the years he's gotten use to it.

"Let's go."Kakashi said, guiding Gai outside. Gai looked over his shoulder only to see the door was closed. He looked forward upset that he couldn't say goodbye.

During their walk, Gai was silent the whole time. Kakashi knew what he was thinking; does a new family mean a new life? Will they have different rules? Will they like me? It was the same questions he asked himself before many times. He could tell that Gai was scared. Going into a strangers house is never fun. Even if you're living with them for a short while.

They walked with the Men in Suits for about a mile until they reached a house right in the middle of the village. The house was huge and the front yard was covered with toys and bikes. A bunch of girl toys and random pink things. The front door opened and a tall, large woman walked out with a scary smile on her face. Gai backed away slightly as she walked to them.

"Hello Kakashi welcome back to our family."She hugged Kakashi tightly. Then she looked at Gai. Gai hoped that he wouldn't have to be hugged." I see you've brought a brother with you. What's your name?"She put Kakashi down and hugged Gai.

"I'm Might Gai."Gai choked and Kakashi chuckled.

"Gai, what a lovely name."She set him down and faced the Men in Suits." Well thank you gentlemen I will be happy to take care of them."SHe picked up the suitcases and gently pushed them into the house. The house was not only bigger but brighter than the other house. The first room was dandelion yellow with a stair case in the corner. To the left was a violet room with a large sofa and two small chairs sat in the center. A red haired girl sat in one of the small chairs. Looking up the stair case, Kakashi saw a girl with bright red eyes and black hair coming down stairs.

"Kurenai darling meet your new brothers."

"They're not my brother's. I'm only here until my father returns." She stomped passed them and out the door.

"Kurenai isn't a people person dears. In the living room here is Haruko."

"Hello."She said not looking up from her book. Kakashi remembered her from the last time he was here. The Woman pushed them up the stairs and into a room that was painted baby blue.

"You two will share a room next to Kako and Mari."She set the suitcases down and excused herself. Kakashi set his suitcase down on the bed on the left and started unpacking.

"She's kind of scary."Gai said setting his on the other bed.

"Yeah, you get use to it in time."Kakashi chuckled.

"How many times will they move us?"Gai asked, hopping that the number wasn't big.

"As many times as they like until we're adopted."

"That could take a long time."Gai said shocked.

"I know. But it happens all the time."Kakashi sat on the bed.

Gai sat down on the blue blanket and spotted a book under Kakashi's pillow.

"Hey Kakashi, what's that under your pillow?"

Kakashi lifted up the pillow, gasped and held the book close. Gai was shocked to see Kakashi excited about something.

"Yes! Thank you Haruko!" He whispered.

"Wasn't that the book she was reading?"

"Yes and now I get to read it!"

Gai looked at the title and it read Makeout Paradise.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun peeked over the hills, waking up the Konoha. Gai and Kakashi woke up, got dressed and ran out the window before anyone else woke up. They raced each other to the forest to their favorite spot on a tree branch.

For hours, Gai sat on the tree branch, looking over the village. Kakashi sat on the branch below him, reading his book. It has been a year since they've lived with the Taka family and everything has changed. Gai and Kakashi started wearing black clothes and going on missions alone. Gai still trains constantly but he prefers to train alone. Often Kakashi will volunteer to train with him, but it's only for a short while. They haven't socialized with any of the other kids in the home, well the other girls since he and Kakashi were the only boys. They prefer solitude above all else, or prefer to be just with each other.

Kakashi could feel that Gai wanted to have some kind of a relationship. But Kakashi didn't even want a friendship or any kind of relationship. It's just the way he's been. He liked that Gai was the only kid showing him compassion, but that doesn't mean Kakashi was willing to break his solitude streak. It just wasn't worth getting hurt again.

They decided to relax at the top of a tree. They're favorite thing to do to pass time. The perfect hiding place. Gai looked down and spotted a sign on top of a house.

"Well, would you look at this Kakashi." Gai said leaning against the tree."Looks like the Kiaki family is looking for a suitor."

"You can't be serious."Kakashi chuckled, looking at the house.

"Yeah, look at that line of guys outside their door."

Kakashi looked down and spotted a long line of guys from different clans in the village. He recognized nearly everyone. He chuckled at how ridiculous the sight was.

"Well it's time for their oldest daughter to find a suitor." Kakashi stated, going back to his book.

"Why not just let her choose? No doubt she can find a suitor."

"She will, out of her parents options."Gai rolled his eyes. He felt it was stupid to make a girl choose a husband like choosing a pet. Love should be found with time and patience. That gave Gai an idea.

"I think I oughta go in there and pretend to be a suitor."Gai said with an evil grin.

"Do that and you'll be kicked out faster than you know it."Kakashi informed Gai."You don't want Mrs. Taka finding out about it either. It's disturbing when she get's mad."

"Yeah, but I bet that none of them are anywhere close to being a handsome beast. I'm in a league of my own."Gai pushed his black hair back slightly.

"A league of your own?"Kakashi rolled his eyes, Gai had his moments of being a narcissists.

"No one can ever be me."

"I seriously doubt that she'll find anyone in that line."Kakashi said, looking back at the line.

"Ouch, why do you say that?"Gai chuckled, looking down at Kakashi.

"Twila has certain expectations of a guy, so I've heard."Kakashi said, lazily." I really doubt any of them meet up to those expectations."

"You never know."Gai shrugged and started to climb down." But let's go watch." He jumped from one branch to the next until he was at the bottom." How much you wanna bet that a few will come out crying?"

Kakashi chuckled."No need to bet, I know a few will."

Kakashi and Gai chuckled. They raced back to the village. Running up to the house, they noticed the first suitor was Shikaku Nara. He seemed bored in his black pants and green vest. He played with his silver earring as he waited with his dad.

"Oh man what a drag." He said lazily."Do I have to do this father?" He asked, looking at the man beside him. His dad had the same dark,spiky hair and small eyes, but he was paler than Shikaku.

"Don't argue with me son. I don't like this either."He crossed his arms." Just do it and get it over with." The man said with a dark voice. The door opened and a man stepped out. He gestured for Shikaku to go in. Shikaku walked in and the door closed. Kakashi and Gai leaned against the wall, waiting. Minutes later Shikaku came out with his hands in his pockets.

"Well son?"His dad said with hope.

"Well what?"

"Are you her suitor or not?!" He yelled.

"Oh that, no." He said calmly. Kakashi nodded his head and looked at Gai who nodded his head. They knew Shikaku wouldn't go for Twila. Twila was too energetic for Shikaku's type.

"Why?"His dad asked, disappointed."You need to find a suitable wife."

"Come one dad, I'm way too lazy for a hyperactive girl like Twila. So I told her no."

Shikaku and his dad argued as the walked away. Up next was Choza Akamichi who was munching on a chips. Then Inochi Yamanaka, then that guy from the Aburame clan. There were so many suitors Kakashi had to sit down and watch. When they finally finished, Gai stood up and stretched. Then an idea came to him.

"Watch this." Gai said sneaking around the back.

"Oh don't try anything stupid, stupid." Kakashi followed.

"When do I do anything stupid?"Gai asked, jumping into a tree.

"Now. And that time you tried sneaking out of the house through a locked window."

"That doesn't count, she set me up." Gai replied quickly.

Gai hopped over the wooden fence and hid in the trees. Kakashi hid behind him.

"Leave me alone!" A girl with blond hair barged out of the house. She stopped in front of the forest, pacing back and forth angrily. Kakashi knew she was Twila. Kakashi could see she was stressed and upset. Kakashi couldn't blame her. Her parents were expecting her to choose a husband today and take her place as the oldest daughter. She was forced to give up her freedom and her namesake to a guy she doesn't really like. A lot was put on her shoulders.

"Got a lot to deal with?" Gai asked, leaning against a tree. Kakashi rolled his eyes. It was just like Gai to pretend to be cool around a looked up at him with surprised hazel eyes.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"Oh, I just jumped from the streets into the forest. I saw you there was a long line of my friends out there."

"They were nice guys, just not my types."

"Then what is your type?"Gai asked in a deep voice. Kakashi smacked his head into a tree.

"Don't ask that!"Kakashi whispered angrily.

"Wouldn't you like to know."She crossed her arms with a grin.

"Perhaps I could be your type."Gai shrugged with an daring grin.

Oh no, don't try to be charismatic Gai, Kakashi thought to himself.

"Oh really?"Twila giggled." And what makes you say that?"

"Because I am the most handsome beast of the hidden leaf."Gai pushed his hair back again.

"Handsome beast you say? Well you really are a beast."Gai's tried to hide his embarrassment. Kakashi closed his eyes, he knew that was coming.

"You're one funny lady."Gai smiled.

"I try."

"You're also one of the prettiest one's I've ever seen." Gai winked. Kakashi was surprised. He looked at Twila who seemed to be enjoying this."I like to get to know you better. What do you think of a date sometime?"

You idiot, Kakashi thought.

"Persistent aren't we?"

"Maybe a little."Gai shrugged. Kakashi really wanted to push Gai off the branch. He wondered if Gai would be smarter if he did.

"Alright then, you got yourself a date."Kakashi was stunned. He didn't expect that to happen. She winked at him and went back inside the house.

"Did you honestly ask a daughter of Konoah's most respected man out?"Kakashi asked, shocked.

"Yep, I did and I am excited."Gai said, jumping to the next tree."Told you! The Handsome Beast strikes again!"

"Again? When was the first strike?"Kakashi followed.

"Perhaps I could get you to ask her younger sister out. I bet you'll like her."

"Try it and I'll push you into a tree."Kakashi joked as Gai actually hit a tree."See?"

"Well I just won another challenge if you don't."Gai stated, trying to catch up.

"What?"Kakashi asked, slowing down.

"If you don't ask Mariko out, thus backing down from a challenge, I have won."Gai smiled a challenging smile. Daring Kakashi to form a relationship with someone.

"So you're going to turn this into one of our many challenges?"Kakashi chuckled, it was just like Gai to pull that off.

"Yes brother, I just did."

"One: I'm not your brother. Two:that's a stupid challenge."

"Until you ask her out, I'm in the lead!"


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a year since Gai and Twila started dating. Gai somehow impressed Twila enough for a second date, then a third, then a fourth. Eventually they declared each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Kakashi had to admit, he was stunned that she would go for a someone like 's main focus was always training and beating him. Twila's ambition was being the next heir to her family title. They both had very different dreams and ambitions and yet they managed to stay together.

He was also happy for him. Since that day Gai has been much happier. He started wearing his green jumpsuit again, he started training with the other kids, he smiled more. Kakashi was happy that Gai wasn't depressed anymore, but at the same time Kakashi was angry.

Gai was Kakashi's first and only friend and now he was ignoring him. He would wave to him then he would walk away, like he was another human being. Not a friend or a brother, just a nobody like he's always been. He felt alone again and he hated it. He had hope for a friend that would grow on him, a friend Kakashi would consider a brother. But Gai doesn't seem to fit that description.

Why did I like being alone before? No importantly, why did I let myself develop a relationship? Kakashi asked himself, staring out the window.

"You just never learn." Kakashi said to himself as he stared down at the village.

Kakashi jumped when someone jumped in front of him. In front of him was Twila's younger sister Mariko. Her hazel hair bouncing up and down in curly waves as she landed.

"Hello."She said with a smile."What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing." Kakashi replied, harshly.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing."She ducked under the tree branch. Kakashi backed away.

"None of your business."He said, coldly. Kakashi couldn't understand, he wanted her to go but at the same time stay.

"Well you're in a mood."She put her hands on her small hips.

"That means go away."Kakashi turned to walk away.

"Hey I'm trying to have a conversation and you're being rude." Grabbing his arm and turning him back around.

"I'm not a socialite."He yanked his arm out of her grasp.

"And why not?"She demanded kindly.

"Because I'm not now get!" He jumped into the trees and she followed him.

"I'm Mariko. What's your name?" She asked, jumping from one tree branch to the next.

"I know who you are and I'm asking you to please go away!"

"And if I say no?"She persisted.

"Then I'll make you!"

Kakashi jumped down and hid in the bushes. He sat down and waited. Mariko landed and looked back and forth.

"Honestly? What is your problem?"She asked, turning in circles." Come out."

She is so annoying, Kakashi thought to himself. However Kakashi couldn't deny it, he did like her. The way her hazel hair fell down her back, her beautiful light brown eyes, the way she walked. She was so kind to others...

Kakashi shook his head and scolded himself.

I can't think like that, I won't get hurt again. Kakashi thought to himself as he watched Mariko.

"I'm not leaving til you come out." She sat down on the grass and watched the sky. Kakashi wanted to take his chance and run, but Mariko's family has been known for their keen sense of hearing. Deciding not to risk it, he laid down and watched the sky.

"Why do you prefer to be alone?!"She yelled."I mean, I've seen you in the village and you're always alone. Why is that?"

Kakashi remained silent. Not because he didn't want to answer, but he didn't know how to answer. He didn't even know why he wanted to be alone.

"Are you afraid to have any kind of relationships? What would you're parents say if you did that to them?"

Kakashi flinched. Not only was she annoying, she was a a pushy brat. Sticking her nose into his business was enough to set him off. His heart started aching again, an ache he hasn't felt in awhile. The feeling he hated.

"Don't you have a family?"She asked, looking back at the sky.

Kakashi tightened his grip on his does she keep talking? Is she trying to hurt him?

"I know my sister's boyfriend is trying to be a brother to you. But you won't let him. Mind telling me why?"

Just go away, Kakashi thought to himself. Please, go away.

"Mari! Mari! Where did you go?" A voice yelled from the trees. Kakashi opened his eyes and waited."Here you are. What are you doing?"

"Looking for Kakashi?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know what his problem is."

"With who or what? It's none of your business."

"Yeah but he looks so sad and depressed. I wanted to help him."

"What if he doesn't want help?"

"That's too bad."

"Come with me sis. Dad's getting worried."

"I'll be back tomorrow Kakashi!"


	7. Chapter 7

For the last few months Mariko has been following Kakashi around like a kind stalker. Kakashi has tried many ways to avoid her, but it seemed she would always be there. Somehow, someway, she always found she always had the same things to say each time she ran into him.

"What is your problem?" She demanded, stepping in front of him. Her hazel eyes were hard as she crossed her arms.

"You are my problem. You just don't seem to get it." Kakashi said coldly, walking around her.

"Don't get what?" She asked, blocking his way."What am I suppose to get? The fact that you want to be alone? Yeah, I get that but I won't let you."

"Why?"Kakashi spat, pushing by her." Why can't you just go away and leave me be?"

"Because I care about you!"She yelled, pulling him back.

"That's a lie."Kakashi snarled in pain, staring in her eyes with as much coldness as he could show." It's all a big lie." He said each word slowly,hoping they were like daggers to her words of caring and kindness.

"What do you mean it's a lie?" She asked, hurt." My dad, mom and sister care about me. Don't you think there's one person who cares about you?"

Kakashi felt sadness infect his soul like a plague. But he didn't want to give her any satisfaction. "No, I know no one cares. If someone did care I would have been adopted by now."

"Most boys your age don't get adopted until they're nearly 18!"She shouted.

Kakashi crossed his arms, digging his nails into his skin."What if I'm not like those boys? What if I want a family?"Kakashi mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking saying that? It'll only lead her to more reasons to care.

Mariko paused, thinking of the question." You mean you don't have a family?"

Kakashi turned around."I'm not explaining myself to you."

"You don't have a family."She said, like she found a piece of a puzzle. She smiled triumphantly." Let me guess, your parents died and now you have nobody. But then why would you push everyone away?"

Kakashi remained silent and started walking away.

"Is it because you're afraid to get close to anyone?"She asked, keeping up with him." That's it. You're afraid to have any relationships because you're scared they're going to leave you."

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled and ran. Mariko ran behind him.

"You're being rude!" She yelled.

"Than get away from me so I don't have too!"

"No I won't!"She cried." I wanna help you!"

"I don't want your help! I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do!"

"And why?!"

"So you won't be alone!"

"I don't need anyone!"

"That's a lie!" She jumped and landed in front of him.

"Don't stand in my way." Kakashi growled, skidding to a stop. Mariko stood tall, staring into his eyes.

"Let me help you." She said, with firm gentleness. The way a teacher would talk to a student.

"No." Kakashi towered her, but she didn't seem to be intimidated.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"You can't understand."

"Try me."

"Mariko." A voice said from behind. Mariko turned around quickly.

"Father?"He stood at the end of the alley with his hands in his khakis pants. It was typical of him to be dressed up to pick up his daughter. His silver eyes glaring at her.

"You are late for your ballet class, come away now."He turned and waited.

"I'll be back Kakashi, we're not finished." Mariko stated, running up to her father.

"Yeah right."Kakashi whispered, heading back to the house. He walked into the house,up the stairs and closed the door.

"Well you're looking a little down today."Gai stated, laying on his bed.

Oh great now you're talking to me, Kakashi thought to himself as he laid on the bed.

"Wanna train with me?" Gai asked.

"No."Kakashi replied quickly.

"Why not?"

"Becasue I don't want too."Kakashi turned to look away from Gai. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be left alone.

"It might cheer you up."

"No, leave me alone."Kakashi growled.

"What's wrong with you?"Gai asked, walking over.

"Like you care."Kakashi whispered, hoping Gai didn't hear.

"I do."Gai said firmly. He sat on the edge of the bed."You haven't been the same since I started dating Twila."

"And?"

"And I want to know why you're depressed."Gai said, standing up." I remember those days when you were depressed, I remember the words you said and how you felt towards others. I can help you."

Kakashi snorted."Do you know how many times I've heard that?"

"No I don't."Gai replied.

Kakashi sat up and stared at Gai's black eyes."Too many times and that same person crushes those words."

"I won't do that. I promise."Gai said with pain and honesty in his voice.

"I've heard that too." Kakashi whispered, looking out the window.

"Ok then-"

"Just stop."Kakashi put his hand up." Your words are empty promises."

"Ouch." Gai said, stunned."What's do you mean?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Gai and stood up." I trusted you once and I won't do that again."

"What did I do?"Gai demanded standing up, blocking Kakashi's path.

"You left me alone after I started to confide in you. You were the only friend I ever had and none of it mattered to you."Kakashi pushed past him and headed to the door.

Gai put a hand on the door."Don't think that none of that mattered to me."Gai swallowed back his sobs and tears." You _are _the only friend I've ever had and it's because of you I met the love of my life. The times we spent together meant a lot to me. For the longest time, I've always wanted to be a brother to you just like you are to me. "

Kakashi's muscles tensed in pain."I don't want to get hurt again."He whispered." I've been hurt too many times."

"Is that why you won't let anyone get close to you?"Gai asked.

"What if it is?"Kakashi asked, turning around quickly.

" Who else has hurt you?"Gai demanded.

"None of your business."Kakashi growled. What is it with these people? He asked himself.

"It's your dad isn't it."

"Shut up."Kakashi pushed Gai, feeling his eye stinging.

"Did your mom hurt you too?"Gai ignored the push.

"Shut up!" Kakashi pushed Gai again, the stinging worsened.

"She hurt you didn't she."

"Shut up!"Kakashi went to punch Gai. Gai grabbed it and twisted it. Kakashi hissed in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Don't push me away." Gai said gently as tears slowly came from Kakashi's eye.

"I don't want to be hurt again! Pleasae!"Kakashi choked on the sobs.

"I swear I will never hurt you."Gai lowered himself down to Kakashi's level." You're like a brother to me."

Kakashi knew that Gai was honest and sincere about his promise. But could he trust him?


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go again, Kakashi thought to himself, aggravated with Mariko. It was like a never ending cycle with her. She was like a pestering dog, always barking for his attention, always kicking at his heels in following him.

Kakashi tried to block this persistent voice by covering his ears, yet her voice carried even through his blockade. The sun hide behind the dark grey clouds, the wind blew a cold breeze into his open jacket, his bare toes were starting to feel the winds cold bite. The weather was threatening a storm and Kakashi loved storms. But he wouldn't be able to enjoy this storm thanks to blabber mouth Mariko talking his ear off.

Will you shut up? He growled to himself.

"My daddy wanted me to join dance so to keep his reputation looking good." She rolled her eyes annoyed." 'A busy family is a happy family', blah blah blah." She said in a mocking, male voice as they walked into a dark alley.

"How many times do I have to tell you to go away?"Kakashi asked in a frustrated tone.

"I don't know, you've asked me a lot of times." Mariko replied, smiling a goofy smile.

"And yet your still here talking to me like I'm listening."Kakashi exasperated as he stopped and leaned against a wall.

"Oh I know you are." Mariko crossed her thin arms.

"And how do you know?"

Her smile turned to a know-it-all smile."Otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

Kakashi let out a sigh and closed his eye."Well then I'll just have to start ignoring you."He started walking again.

"Hey I got a question...actually my mom has a question for you." She stated, walking beside him. Kakashi kept silent, hoping that she would go away like he always does.

What is it with women and their persistence? Kakashi asked himself. Why do they need to stick their nose into everyone's business? They can't fix everything, especially not my situation. But wait...Gai is the same way...is something going on with him that I'm missing?

"Was Sakumo Hatake your dad?"

Kakashi stopped and flinched in pain at the name of his father. He bit his lip so to not reply. His stomach tensed like he swallowed a metal ball and it was stuck in his stomach.

"Was your mom Akahana Hideharu?"

Kakashi held his breath, holding back his rage. He dug his fingers into his arm, fighting back tears and distress. He couldn't lose his cool in front of a lady like Mariko.

"Shut up and get a life." He snarled in a cruel tone. He didn't want to lash out, he had to act like a gentleman. But he could feel it slowly slipping away the more she stood and stared at him."Stop pestering mine."

"What life?"Mariko threw her head back and laughed." All you do is sit around and read, not that I have a problem with reading."

"Don't go poking your nose in where it doesn't belong."Kakashi pointed his finger at her, Mariko felt intimidated but she refused to move. She could feel he was breaking.

"What? Are you threatening me now?"Mariko crossed her arms again, holding her ground firmly.

"Just go away."Kakashi walked up to her and stared into her bright eyes. He was daring her to say more.

"Answer me!"She shouted in his face. Thunder clashed and rain began to pour. Drops splashed on Kakashi's headband. Little droplets flew into her eyes as they landed on his headband. But she refused to move, she refused to blink or move her glare." Are Sakumo and Akahana your parents?"

Kakashi stayed in silent rage. Burning tears were trying to come out, his chest tightened, his hands clenched into fists, his breathing stopped. He bit down hard on his tongue, tasting a slight metallic taste. He hated his heart for feeling this way and Mariko was the cause.

"You pestering, nosy brat!"He finally yelled back, his face turning red with rage." Why can't you take a hint?"

"Not until I break through to you!"Her eyes were watering.

"Well get over yourself!"He backed away. He didn't want to see her cry, for some reason he hated seeing others cry. That's another reason he hated his heart." Because you're wasting your time. You'll never break me."

"I'm getting close."She wiped her eyes with her arm." I practically know who you are."

"And who am I?"He asked her, dying to hear what she had to say.

She pointed a slender finger at his chest." You are Kakashi Hatake, the only child of the famous Sakumo Hatake and his girlfriend Akahana-"

"No!"Kakashi shouted, punching the fence. Mariko jumped, startled that he lashed out so quickly." I am Kakashi Hatake, the orphan who belongs to no one!"

"What did they do that was so bad? Why do you hate them?" She asked, holding his hand. Kakashi ripped his hand out of hers. "If you help me understand you, I can help-"

"You can never understand!"Kakashi shouted and Marikos eyes went wide in shock. He didn't care, he hoped that if she knew the truth she would leave him alone." My mother hated my father for impregnating her! She wanted to kill herself, but she lost her nerve every time she tried! So she gave birth to me and disappeared, leaving me in the hospital for four days until Sakumo came. He was left alone to raise me."

Mariko's eyes studied him, watching his movements, watching his emotions.

" On my first birthday, she saw my _dad_ giving me to foster parents so he could go on a mission. She stood by and she watched how those foster parents treated me like one of their own, she saw that I saw them as my actual parents. It scared her to see that I may have another mother besides her, the one who abandoned me. She saw how I was living, going from one day care to the next, from one foster care to the next!"Kakashi stomped his foot down and splashed in the puddle." She began to think that if she stayed she could have done something for me, that I would have had a better life, that I would have a mom. She was so consumed with guilt for leaving me that it corrupted her mind. She couldn't think straight, nothing made sense to her! So what did she do? She abducted me!"

Mariko felt her heart aching as he continued his story.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around himself, but it wasn't because of the cold rain drops. Tears mixed with the raindrops." She took me in the dead of night to a dark cave in the mountains. She chained me to a wall for months!"Kakashi shivered at the memory of that cold, dreary cave. The days he spent looking into the face of a demon who claimed to be his mother." A one year old child, chained like a prisoner. Kept hidden away from civilization, kept hidden away from his father. Can you even imagine how scared he must've felt? How dark it was in there? How cold it was in there? And the only face he saw was the face of a demon with silver eyes, looking down on him like she loved him!"Kakashi paused for a moment as a question came to his head.

"Tell me, does a mother chain her child to a wall because she loves him? Does she beat her child with the bone of a dead animal for crying for mercy? Does she slash at the chiild's wrist for telling the truth? Does she deprive her child of food and water as punishment? Tell me, does your mother do that, Mariko?" He asked in a serious tone.

Mariko, surprisingly, was silent. What could she say?

Kakashi lowered his head, surprised and disappointed that she wasn't going to answer." Sakumo," He continued." Or some ninja would find me, but she would always come back and I would be chained again! Most of my childhood was in chains being beaten and starved like a slave! I can't even remember how many times I had to go to a hospital because of my injuries! Once, I remember her killing me!" Mariko gasped and covered her mouth in horror. What kind of mother kills her own child?" I should count myself lucky father knew how to revive me, but I really wish he didn't."Kakashi sobbed and dug his nails deeper into his arm, feeling small warm spots under his nails.

"I had no choice but to kill her!"He choked, holding his head in his hands. He seemed like he was talking to himself. " She wouldn't stop! I killed her! Her blood was all over me, drenched like water on my hands! She told me...she loved me, that I was her whole world and that she would have given anything for me! I don't understand! If I was her world, why would she have done those things to me? If she loved me, why did she leave me?!" Mariko went to comfort him, he backed away.

"Sakumo did nothing to help me! He didn't care what happened to me! I wouldn't put it past him that he wanted me gone so he wouldn't have to be responsible for me! Sakumo never loved me! I never had a father! Sakumo cared more about what the village thought of him than he cared about me! That's why he took his own life and left me alone! He left me to those scumbags who dare call themselves foster parents! Do you know what they've done to me?! How many times I was raped, beaten, bullied, put in the hospital and traded for money!? The things they did to me are things you can't even imagine! Things that haunt me day and night and I can never get away from it!" Mariko covered her mouth as tears poured from her eyes.

Kakashi's red rimmed eyes looked at her. His body shaking with white hot rage and five years of painful distress built inside him came spilling out. Like a waterfall of distress souls sharing their story all in one body." Tell me princess, is that what you expected to know about me? Do you see what I mean? There is no such thing as love, no one ever truly cares! It's all a big lie to gain your trust, then they step on it and crushed it like glass!"Kakashi fell to his knees, sobbing and choking." Shatter pieces that can never be put together again."

For what seemed like hours, they sat in the rain silently. The rain wetting their clothes, hair and skin. Sending chills through their bodies, pain and sadness in their heart. Mariko didn't know what to do, she wanted to help him. Then an idea came to her head, it was time he knew the truth.

She forced herself up and ran to him.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted, jumping back into the fence. Mariko fell on him, yanked down his mask and planted her lips on his. Kakashi stared at her, his body going numb, his heart starting to light up like fireworks. Like all the distress and pain was washed away like sand on the shore. He was being kissed by a popular girl. But was it a real kiss? Did she actually love him? She pulled away and looked into his eye. He gasped as he met those eyes. They were sincere, loving, caring,. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. He grabbed her and kissed her wet lips.

For what seemed like hours, the world stopped and the rain continued to pour like it was giving the world a shower. Kakashi and Mariko didn't care who was watching or what was going on, all that mattered was their love. Love that Kakashi has never felt before, love that can only be given in a certain way. And Mariko was that love.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun rose over the distant hills, making the earth shine as it's golden rays hit the morning dew drops. The wind blew a calming breeze, slowly the air warmed up as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling as the sun light shined in. Looking over he noticed that Gai was already up.

"Good, you're awake." Gai shot out of his bed and ran to the closet. Kakashi covered his head under the blanket as Gai got dressed. A moment later he felt a tug on his foot.

"Come on get up." Gai whispered, shaking Kakashi."We're going to be late and you know how the girls are like when we're late."

Groaning, Kakashi removed the blanket and went to the closet. He pulled out a black t-shirt and blue pants.

"Hey no pure black attire I see."Gai commented, patting Kakashi's back."And a t-shirt is a nice improvement."

Kakashi shrugged and opened the window."Mariko likes to see my biceps."

Kakashi jumped out the window with Gai behind him and dashed into the forest.

"Hey Kakashi."Gai said from behind."I'll race you to the meeting spot, this will be the tie breaker." Gai ran harder and faster. Kakashi chuckled and ran up to Gai's speed. The forest sped by them, their feet pounding on the ground, the wind rushing through their hair. Kakashi felt adrenaline pulsing in his blood as he ran faster and faster like a deer running free in the woods. A giant rock came to sight with two girls sitting on top of it. One had hazel hair tied in a ribbon, she wore a tradition white sundress with matching sandals. The other was slightly taller, her blond hair flowing gracefully down her shoulders, she wore a red blouse and blue jeans.

Kakashi slid to a stop, Gai gasped and fell onto his face. Twila and Mariko giggled.

"Well looks like my man wins again."Mariko teased, jumping off the rock. She wrapped her thin arm around Kakashi's. Twila rolled her eyes, jumped off the rock and landed in front of Gai.

"Hey babe, you ok?" She asked, helping Gai up.

"How did I trip?" Gai asked, rubbing his cheek. Twila looked behind him and noticed a stone sticking out of the ground.

"Oh you better not have hurt yourself."She looked down at his feet where Gai's shoe had a small dent in the front."That could've ended ugly."

"Nah I think it saw you, got scared and disappeared." Gai flirted, wrapping an arm around her.

"Well since I won the bet sis,"Mariko bragged."I get to chose what to do today."

"Yeah yeah whatever."Twila rolled her eyes.

"Let's go for a walk, all of us." Mariko decided, taking Kakashi's hand. Twila shrugged, took Gai's hand and followed them. For most of the walk they were silent, enjoying each others company, permitting their hearts to fill with love. Kakashi and Mariko have spent nearly every day together for the last four months. After their kiss, they knew they loved one another and wanted to spend as much time as they could with each other. The dates usually occurred during the early morning hours or late night hours so to not be spotted by parents. Mariko and Twila started a challenge like Kakashi and Gai; if one of their boyfriends wins a bet, the winner choses the date. Once or twice they've agreed to do something separate, but most of their dates were together.

Gai stopped and ran to a tree. He took out a kunai from his travel pack and carved his initials then Twila's initials into it, then he drew a heart around it. Twila giggled and kissed Gai, before Kakashi knew it they were in the middle of making-out. Kakashi and Mariko ignored it and continued walking.

"When did they start _that_?" Mariko asked.

"I think it was after their first date, they started making-out in the forest behind the house." Kakashi replied.

"I'm not ready for that type of kissing action."Mariko stated, hoping Kakashi felt the same way.

"Me neither, take things slowly not fast." Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist.

He and Mariko stopped by the waterfall, their favorite place to go for a date. The sound of the rushing falls, the scent of the forest, the cold drops of water on their faces. All of it was like Heaven to their senses. Kakashi found himself forgetting everything, forget about his parents, forget about Obito and Rin, forget about his foster homes. All he wanted to think about was him and Mariko and their possible future together.

"I want to get married here someday."Mariko said, gleaming at the water fall."It's so majestic here, so peaceful." She ran to the rocks that surrounded the pond." The altar could be in front of the rocks, wisteria dangling from the tree branches and rose petals on the pink sheet. "Her eyes looking around the large area, like it was made for she looked at Kakashi with those eyes that seemed to be lit with joyful dreams and fantasies. "The wedding march starts and my daddy would give me away to you. I'm wearing my mother's wedding dress, Twila at my side and Gai on yours. It sounds like Heaven doesn't it?"

Kakashi smiled and kissed her. He never gave thought to marriage or even who he was going to marry. But the thought of marrying Mariko and starting a new life with her filled his heart with warmth. He looked at the rocks where Mariko wanted the altar to be; he imagined standing there in a black suit with Gai and maybe Asume by his side. On the other side was Twila and maybe Anko or Kurenai in pink dresses, holding red roses and smiling joyfully. Then he imagine Mariko coming up to him, standing by his side, making their vows, saying 'I do' and kiss at the end. He couldn't help but feel warm anticipation with these thoughts, maybe life was starting to turn around for him.

He imagined coming home to her every day, imagined sitting by this waterfall staring and making images from the clouds. Seeing her smiling face every day, feel her warm body against him, smell her flowery scent. The perfect life he didn't feel worth enough to have.

Kakashi looked above the waterfall and spotted a hooded figure. The figure was putting a basket into the current. Kakashi stared, something didn't seem right. Deep in his gut he felt that something was happening and that it needed to stop. But he stood still and watched as the figure was shaking as the basket creped out of grasp. The figure released the basket and sat still, letting the basket flow rapidly down the river. The wooden basket fell down the falls. Without realizing it, Kakashi jumped up, grabbed the basket and landed on the bottom rocks.

"What the...HA!"Mariko threw her head back and laughed." I'll tease you and taunt you if you just saved garbage or something worthless." Mariko said, giggling. Kakashi set the basket down, his heart that earlier felt light was starting to feel heavy with pity and sadness, like before meeting Mariko. The basket felt heavy in his arms.

Gai and Twila arrived and looked at Kakashi curiosly. They looked at the basket.

"What did we miss?" Twila asked, walking forward.

"Kakashi just save trash or something that person sent falling down the falls." mariko explained.

"Why would someone do that?' Gai asked.

Kakashi slowly grasped the top and removed top.

Mariko gasped and covered her mouth, stunned at what was in the basket.

"What the..."Twila stopped, feeling speechless. What could she say?

"Why...how...this can't be..."Gai stuttered, stunned.

Kakashi just sat still and stared down. Inside was a crying infant.


	10. Chapter 10

"A baby." Mariko whispered, stunned."But why would someone..." Lost for words, she sat on the rock and kept her eyes on the small baby wailing in the basket. Kakashi gently reached down and lifted the baby into his arms. The infant stopped wailing and looked at Kakashi with bright brown eyes. The baby's clothes were soaked and sticking to his skin. Even with his heavy wet clothes on, the baby felt light in Kakashi's arms.

"I think it's a baby boy." Kakashi stated, noticing the piece of paper crumbled up in the baby's hand. Kakashi took the piece of paper.

"Calico." Kakashi whispered."Is that your name?"Kakashi asked the baby. He looked back at the paper, wondering whose handwriting it belonged to.

"Ha!" Twila laughed."Calico is a name of a cat! Not to mention a girls name! Who would name their baby that?"

Kakashi felt something shaking in his arms. Looking down he saw that 'Calico' was shivering and whimpering.

"I need a blanket, a jacket, something to keep him warm."Kakashi said, holding the shaking infant close. Mariko dug through her bag and pulled out a thin jacket. Kakashi took the jacket and wrapped Calico in it. Before long, Calico stopped shivering and fell asleep.

"What do we do now?" Twila asked, sitting on a boulder. For awhile, everyone stood still and silent. The only sound was of the waterfall hitting the jagged rocks below, the wind in the trees and the birds chirping in the sky. It seemed that it was a typical day, only this wasn't a typical day. How could it be a typical day? A baby almost died, Kakashi saved his life. But now what do they do? No one knew what to do, no one knew what to say.

"Let's go to the Hokage Mansion, Lord Third will know what to do."Kakashi decided, standing up with the slumbering Calico in his muscular arms. Mariko picked up the basket and followed him. Through their walk, everyone was silent. Everyone was lost for words, lost for emotions, lost for feeling. Things like this only happened in stories, the wicked step-mother tries to terminate Cinderella instead of having her as a slave. It seemed impossible that this would happen in reality. Neither one of them gave thought to someone so cruel would exsist.

Kakashi carried Calico through the village. The villagers would stop and smile at him, smiling like he was just like any other baby. Many asked who Calico belongs to, Kakashi would reply that Calico was his brother. Kakashi was a good liar so everyone believed others however felt it strange that no one knew the real story. But then again, neither do they.

Mariko, Gai and Twila tried to remain calm as they walked behind Kakashi. They tried hiding their stunned faces, but many question were buzzing in their heads. Who could be so horrible to send a baby to his death? How could Kakashi remain so calm during this? What will Lord Third say? What will he do?

They entered the mansion and walked up the stairs, staying close together. Kakashi stopped and knocked on the Hokage Office door. He opened the door and walked in.

"Lord Hokage."Kakashi greeted, bowing carefully."We need your assistance."

The third hokage turned around with a smoking pipe in his mouth. He took a drag and looked at them with stern, tired eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at the slumbering bundle. He smiled and his eyes were suddenly bright and happy."Well this is a surprise Kakashi, I was not aware that you and Mariko were expecting."

Mariko blushed and Twila snickered. Mariko never gave the thought of being a mother. She never thought she would qualify to be a mom.

"Forgive me sir, but the baby is not ours."Kakashi said respectfully. Then the Third looked at Gai and Twila.

"Then is the baby Twila and Gai's?"

Now it was Gai's turn to blush and Mariko's turn to snicker as Twila fell in a stunned silence. Twila, unlike Mariko, thought a lot about being a mom. It was her dream and her escape. With a family, she wouldn't have to risk her life out on the battlefield.

"I'm sorry sir, but the baby is not theirs either." Kakashi bowed slightly.

"Then where did you find the baby?"Lord Third asked, studying their emotions. Deep in his heart, he hoped that they didn't abduct the baby.

"We found him falling down the falls."Kakashi stated, sitting back up. Calico's brown eyes shot awake and looked up at him, studying him like a new toy. Kakashi felt something warm inside his heart, something strange. Calico's innocent eyes seemed to be alluring, full of life and grace and curiosity. His eyes were as brown as Kakashi's.

"I see." Lord Third stated calmly, tipping his hate down slightly.

"We don't know what to do, we don't know who the parents are." Gai said after a moment of silence."The only thing we do know is that his name is Calico."

"Let me see him." Lord Third said, holding out his arms. Kakashi cautiously carried Calico to Lord Third. Lord Third took Calico into his arms and a familiar glint shown in his tired eyes."I know who this baby belongs to."

Kakashi and the rest waited in tense silence.

"He is the one year old son of the Council member Kaito and his wife Hana Mui."

"A council member?" Twila asked, her face turning red with anger."Why would she try to kill her baby?"

"She's not mentally stable." Lord Third replied, trying to sound sympathetic. "She has a multiple personality disorder. When I first met her, she was kind and generous young woman. However others have said that she was crude and evil. "

"That's dangerous for a child." Twila stated firmly. "I don't care if she's mentally stable or not, her husband should have been smarter-"

"Sis." Mariko whispered. Twila fell silent and crossed her arms.

"Sir, what will happen to Calico?" Kakashi asked, his arms inching to take Calico back into his arms.

"Well there are a few choices in situations like this." Lord Third replied, handing Calico to Kakashi. Kakashi tensed and listened intently.

"Yes sir?"Kakashi asked, holding the baby close. Calico started cooing and grasping his vest.

"Our first option would be to return Calico to his mother. Which I will not allow."

He took a drag and smoke spilled out of his mouth." Our second option would be to put him up for adoption. Which seems to be the most logical option."

"And what is the third option?" Kakashi asked.

"The third and final option would be that one of you raise Calico."


End file.
